For the Love of a Kitten
by littlepinkwolf
Summary: With Voldemort Dead, life is not easy for Harry as Old friends become enemies and old enemies become friend. With the return of three Slytherins, Harry life is turned upside down. HarryDraco, PansyBlaise SeverusRemus CreatureFic OCness, MPREG
1. The Meeting

Chapter 1

Pansy looked over to Blaise and sighed. Although they had both known this was bound to happen, they were not expecting it to happen so soon. Lucius had finally been sent to Azkaban, where he would never again be able to give Draco any more of that horrid potion. Thankfully they had been anticipating this event and had made an effort to study all their materials six months in advance. This was also the reason why they, along with Draco managed to convince Snape to allow them to take the 6th year exam. While they had barely passed, they scored high enough for them to convince Snape that they would not need to return to Hogwarts for their sixth year, which did not mean that they were able to graduate yet. Thus was the reason why they were on the Hogwarts Express on their way for their seventh year.

They were grateful, although they would never show it, that Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort at the end of the pervious school year. It made it safe for them to come out of hiding with Draco. While they all enjoyed their year in the Muggles World, they had missed the Wizarding World and want to return to everything they had been raised with as soon as possible. Only this time they would be returning in their true forms, rather then in the glamour they had been wearing the past six years. Blaise and Pansy would drop their ever present glamour charms, and Draco would return without the Gatto non tiches potion.

Gatto non tiches was a powerful influencing potion, it was one that stayed in your system for 6 months at a time, it caused it's user to act in a manner fitting of the person who created the potion. It was mostly used in the past by powerful warlords that wanted their generals to be able to make quick and worthy decisions for them in battle, but because it removed your free will and made you a watcher in your own body, it had been banned by the Ministry of Magic.

Draco looked at the two people he considered siblings, and cocked his head to the side. A frown laced his features as he carefully watched them. Leaning over he suddenly gave Pansy a hug.

"Don't be sad, older sister." Draco stated, Pansy gave a small smile.

"I'm not sad, I'm…I'm worried. You…you might find your mate now that _that_ potion isn't stopping you, and you'll finally have someone to care about you." Pansy answered.

"I'm sorry" Draco replied, looking away,

"Oh, it's not your fault that Lucius made you into a Ceraberus." Blaise stated as his golden eyes stared straight into Draco's silver. Draco's cat ears twitched in responded as he looked down suddenly feeling ashamed of what he was.

"Just because you are a Ceraberus, doesn't mean we love you any less." Pansy stated as she pushed some of her long black hair out of her face. They had been through this enough times to know what to expect with the sensitive Ceraberus. "We've protected you, and keep you safe because we love you. We will continue to do so until you find your mate, and even then you won't be able to get rid of us." A smile graced Draco's lips.

"Thank Pansy, Blaise. I love you too." Draco replied.

"I would hope so." Blaise grinned, "Now let's sleep. We are going to be up all night if we are going to convince Snape to give us the 7th year tests."

"You think he will?" Pansy asked.

"Sure, as long as we use the one person he can't say no to." Blaise responded.

"I see. You can really be evil Blaise." Pansy grinned.

"Who?" Draco asked innocently, he couldn't help the cold shiver that went down his back the second the other two people in the compartment looked over to him.

Draco looked around the train, they were halfway to Hogwarts and Blaise and Pansy were fast asleep in their compartment. Deciding to leave the two love birds alone, he decided to look for the pull that had been distracting him all morning. Looking up he realized that the pull was strongest here, from this compartment. Opening it, he made sure his glamour was up, as well his hood. The last thing he needed was for people to start firing curses at him for no reason.

Harry looked up as the door opened. He had been trying to keep this compartment empty while he waited for his friends to join him. However, he was starting to doubt whether or not they were really his friends; after all he had not seen or heard from any of them after he had killed Voldemort over the summer.

It had been a brutal battle; people were killed on both sides. One lost that hit Harry hard was Luna Lovegood, for she had always been a constant by his side. Her quirkiness was something he had quickly found he enjoyed. Although another death, one he had not expected to hit him hard was that of Narcissa Malfoy. It had turned out that she was a spy for the light, and he had quickly started to see her as a mother figure during the short time they knew each other. He had little doubt that she blamed Voldemort for the death of her son, Draco; although he and his two friends Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zambini were thought to have been missing after the end of 5th year, Harry noticed the intense anger she had towards Lucius, and contributed it to that. She had gotten hit by a curse that was aimed at him and died in his arms. She had made him promise to take care of her son, although Harry believed only she and Professor Snape actually believed Draco to be alive, but since it had been her dying wish, he agreed to it.

Looking at the hooded figure in the doorway, he felt a mixture of feelings overtake him, the first being apprehension towards the hooded figure, there were still several Deatheaters that were trying to kill him to avenge the death of Voldemort. The next was a pull to get to know this hooded figure and the feeling that allowing this person to leave the compartment would bring him pain.

"Can…Can I stay here?" A timid voice asked. Harry paused a moment, staring at the figure in front of him, he nodded. Telling himself he could use the company. A relieved sigh came from hooded figure as he sat down across from Harry. "Thank you for letting me sit here, I wanted to let elder brother and older sister have some time alone."

"You're welcome…but who are you, and what year are you in?" Harry asked.

"Umm, older sister said I was not allowed to tell people my name, but I am a seventh year." The hooded figure stated.

"Really? So you survived the war," Harry stated.

"Oh…you mean the war against Voldemort?"

"Yeah,"

"Elder brother, older sister and I left for the Muggles world. We only came back because we had to take our seventh year exams, they didn't tell me it was over yet. Maybe Elder brother will let us stay the year. It would be nice to see Uncle and Mother again."

Harry's heart went out to the hooded figure, he sounded so innocent when he spoke about his family, that Harry wished that he would speak about him like that. Harry decided that he wanted to get to know this boy more, that is, until the hooded figure discovered who Harry really was and decided to abandon him like everyone else had.

When Pansy awoke she sensed that something wasn't right, looking up she realized that she was lying of Blaise's chest and if that wasn't bad enough, Draco was missing from the compartment. Jerking to a sudden awareness, she started to shake Blaise awake. Quickly telling him that Draco was missing, the two separated and went to search the train for the missing Ceraberus.

Opening and closing countless of compartment and finding some things she did not want to see, she finally found the compartment she was looking for.

"DRACONIS LUCIAN SEVERUS BLACK MALFOY!" Pansy screamed as she tackled the Ceraberus, knocking his hood off his head.

"Older sister, what's wrong?" Draco asked as he blinked his silver eyes owlish.

"What's wrong, what's wrong? You disappeared on us and you ask what is wrong. Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Pansy scolded.

"I'm sorry Pansy, I didn't mean to worry you, but I wanted you and elder brother to have some time together. Plus I started talking with Harry here, he is really nice. Did you know that Voldemort is dead? Do you think that it'll mean we will have to leave after the exams, we can spend some time with Uncle and visit Mother, right?" Draco asked.

Harry watched as an attractive black hair woman tackled the hooded figure knocking down his hood. He was shocked to see the trade mark platinum blond hair of Draco Malfoy, although the sudden shouting of his name had helped in the discovery of the hooded figure. As he watched the two interact with one another he was shocked to discover that the woman was in fact Pansy Parkinson. Two of the three missing Slytherins had just turned up after being thought to be dead for the past year.

"What do you mean 'Harry'?" Pansy asked as she finally turned to look at the person sitting across from Draco. "Oh bloody Morgana, It's Harry Potter. Damn it Draco, the one person you should have avoided and you hook up with him."

"I'm sorry Pansy. I didn't mean to…but I was pulled here," Draco stated, tears forming in his eyes. Petting him on his head, Pansy gave a small smile.

"I'm the one who should apologize, I shouldn't have shouted at you, I was worried, and that's all."

"Wait, am I missing something here?" Harry asked as he watched two people he thought he knew interact. This was not the way Slytherins were supposed to act.

"Potter, I'm thankful that you kept Draco safe. But this is none of your business." Pansy stated.

"Well Parkinson, I am curious as to your new looks, and to why you two came back after it was said you were all dead." Harry replied.

"Dead? Who said we were dead? Didn't you ask Snape, he would have told you that we had gone to the Muggles world; the last thing we wanted was to be slaves to Voldemort. We would have become them if we had stayed, and I for one would have rather died then to see Draco in Voldemort clutches." Pansy stated.

Suddenly the doors slammed open,

"Pansy…you won't believe what I have just found out,"

"Blaise!"

"Elder brother,"

"Potter" Blaise's eyes narrowed as he noticed him with his family.

"Elder brother be nice to Harry, he's my new friend." Draco stated as he stood in front of Harry a frown in his face. It was in this instant something flashed on both Pansy's and Blaise's face.

"Draco…"It was all Pansy was able to say before she burst into tears.

"Parkinson?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Older sister, I'm sorry, don't cry." Draco made to hug her but was stopped by Blaise.

"Don't Draco, We understand. She just needs to get over the fact that you don't need us anymore." Blaise answered.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" Harry shouted, the three Slytherins looked over at him.

"You don't realize it, do you?" Blaise asked. "Draco, take off the glamour." Draco nodded and murmured a _Finite Incantium. _ His ears appear on top his head, as his eyes grew larger and his pupils became slits. His blond hair grew down to his waist. "Draco here is a Ceraberus. He is the only one of his kind in existence, and he had just found his bond mate…you Potter. It looks like we'll have to spend the year in Hogwarts after all." Blaise smirked.

Hope ya'll like.


	2. The Decision

Chapter 2

Harry looked over at Blaise in shock.

"What do you mean bond mate?" Harry asked as he took a step back. It was just his luck for this to happen to him.

"Potter," Pansy started as she had finally composed himself, "Draco was created as a Ceraberus, and they are magical creatures that died out hundreds of years ago. They give their bond mates a power boast when ever they need it. On top of that, they are completely submissive to their bond mate's will. This was one of the reasons that they had died out, their bond mates didn't always feel compassionate towards the Ceraberus that had bonded to them, and would leave them alone after they had used them, and they would die from the loneliness."

"What do you mean die from the loneliness?" Harry asked,

"Becoming a bond mate of a Ceraberus is nonbinding, while the Ceraberus become loyal to you, it does not mean you have to be loyal to them. This leads to the fact that they only find a bond mate with someone who is magically stronger then they are. This factor, alone, led to their death, especially since Ceraberus can only reproduce with the permission of their bond mate." Blaise continued.

"Wow, so you mean that I am now in charge of Malfoy?" Harry asked, he noticed how all three Slytherins flinched. "Also, how was it the he became a Ceraberus, if they were all dead?"

"My…Lucius did a dark ritual that changed my race while I was still in the womb. I was created for the sole reason of helping Voldemort gain more power. My mother was an unwilling participant of the ritual, but she still took care of me, even after I was born. She told be all about the Ceraberus race," Draco answered, his ears were flattened against his head, and his silver eyes changed to a darken gray.

"I see," Harry stated, he felt a pull to pet Draco, and to make him fell better. "But that doesn't explain why this didn't happen before hand." If anything, Draco's eyes grew darker and his ears flattened even more.

"It was Lucius, he gave Draco the Gatto no Tiches. It's a powerful potion that acts in many ways like the Imperious." Pansy stated, Harry could feel the hatred she had for the man.

"Why should I believe you?" Harry finally asked. He was able to remember everything they had gone through; they were not his first choice in friends.

"You don't have to…" Blaise started. He was quickly hit by Pansy; this caused Draco to give a small giggle.

"Oh course you have to, Cause if you hurt Draco, I will kill you. He is my little brother, and you don't want to mess with me when I'm angry." Pansy threatened.

"Older sister don't." Draco stated seriously, "Don't threaten Harry; it's alright if he doesn't want to believe us. I'll survive somehow."

"Survive?" Harry questioned.

"Another reason why Ceraberus died out was because they were refused by their bond mates, which happened one too many times so they never had a chance to save their race." Draco stated. "But it'll be alright. I…I'll survive somehow." Draco placed a forced smile on his lips, as he turned to Pansy and Blaise. "We should head back to our compartment, we still need to change into our uniforms, and after all we need to convince Uncle to take the seventh year Hogwarts exams after the opening feasts. We only got two weeks off of school to come here and complete our magical studies." With that Draco made movement towards the door. Pansy and Blaise shared a look; Blaise gave a sigh and nodded. He quickly moved to follow Draco out, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Harry looked to the person in front of him, as Pansy just collapsed onto the seat across from him, rubbing the bridge of her nose; she looked at him and asked. "Why"

"Why what?" Harry responded.

"Why are you making this so hard? Would it be so bad to have Draco as a mate?"

"Why is it so important that I do, and why after so long are you fine about this, I thought we hated each other?"

"Potter you might have hated us, but we never hated you, we just disliked you for always being mean to Draco, not that while he was under the potion he didn't deserve half the things you did to him, it was more along the principle of the thing. He is apart of our somewhat unconventional family, he was always a strong wizard, and that is why we knew in the end he would only have three possible choices, Voldemort, Dumbledore or you; I, for one, preferred you over the other two. Picturing Draco with them is just, well it's just wrong." Pansy explained, a small smile graced her lips as she said the last part.

"What about you and Zabini? Why do you look different?" Harry asked.

"Voldemort would have wanted me as a bed slave as well if he knew how beautiful I was. I was a beautiful baby after all, the glamour my father placed on me, was perhaps the only good thing about him, but for Blaise, it is his eyes, Golden eyes are believed to be cursed eyes. If found in a child, that child is either killed or has it's eyes carved out, well, Blaise was the only child of the Zabini's to actually survive Childbirth, and well they weren't about to have him killed. Simple Glamour spell was all that was needed."

"I see. So, what would be expected of me, should I agree to be a bond mate to Malfoy?" Harry questioned

"Draco." Pansy stated, "Don't call him Malfoy, he hates his last name, and call him Draco. Even if you decide not to be his bond mate. But all you would really need to do is to pet him, and comfort him when he feel sad, hold him when he feels lonely, have hot and passionate…" Pansy stopped as Harry jumped up,

"I get it." Harry blushed. "I'd have to treat him as a lover."

"Actually…Yeah, you'd have to." Pansy stated. "And if you don't then you'd have to face Blaise and I. Along with Snape and Auntie Narcissa."

"Oh, I see, So Narcissa knew about it then." Harry stated.

"You know Auntie?" Pansy asked.

"Knew, she died in the last Battle." Pansy gasped.

"Oh Morgana, How am I going to tell Draco. This will kill him."

"If you'd want, I can tell him." Harry offered.

"It's alright. I can do it. I'll leave you be with your friends now." Pansy said as she stood up. "Where are they anyways? The train ride is nearly over."

"I guess they got preoccupied with something." Harry answered.

"I see, so then you wouldn't be to busy to join us in our compartment would you? Maybe then you'll see we aren't so bad and it could help you make your choice." Pansy questioned.

"I guess I could, I mean, what would it hurt?" Harry stated, and for the first time in several months he felt happy about being alive.

* * *

Hope ya'll like. 

P.S. I forgot to say this in the first chapter. It is true for all of the chapters that come. I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, this wouldn't be a fanfic story it would be reality. Ginny and Harry would have never hooked up. Harry and Draco would have. I also was told that I had misspelt Blaise's last name, so I fixed it. So fogive me if I don't get them all. Also Ceraberus is something I made up, I did get the name from the Greek Hell hound, but also from Kero from CCS. My cousin was the one who helped me with the name. So as I lament my sorrows, please R&R.


	3. The First Night

Chapter 3

Getting off the train and into the carriage, with the last three Slytherins Harry would have ever though he would have, he had found it incredibly interesting to talk to them, and he wondered what would have happened had he been sorted into Slytherin. He started to see a new side of the group that he had never seen before and he wanted to be apart of it. At the moment only he and Pansy knew what had happened to Draco's mother and he wished that Draco wouldn't have to know, but he knew that Draco would find out eventually, and it would be better for him to discover it sooner rather than later. Entering the Great Hall, Harry went over to the Gryffindor table, while his new friends went over to the Slytherin table. Looking around at the Great Hall he noticed that several people were missing from the entire table, most of which were from the Slyhterin table. He knew they had all been lost in the War, and it hurt that so many young people pay for the war of the older people.

Looking down his table he noticed that Ron and Hermione had seated themselves across from him.

"Long time no see." Harry stated sarcastically.

"Yea, we couldn't find you on the train, mate." Ron stated.

"Couldn't find, or didn't look?" Harry asked, "Never mind, I don't care, and don't call me mate."

"Harry wants wrong with you? Why are you so angry? We haven't done anything to you." Hermione stated.

"That's the problem; you didn't do anything, not a letter, not anything?" Harry growled at them,

"Harry…" Hermione started but she was interrupted by the Headmaster.

"Welcome old and new students. We have just come from a hard and trying time, one in which we had to learned who to trust and who we can't. Yet as the darkest hour past there are still darkness in which we need to learn who are real friends are in order to see light of a new day. So take care, and for this year we will be trying a new order for the Great Hall, instead of four tables for each house, we will have four tables where seating is for everyone from all the houses. This past war should teach us, that not everyone from a particular house is the same their whole lives. This will start tomorrow morning. So Feast with your Housemates, and live life to the fullest, since you only live once. Now I'd like for you all to greet our returning Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Remus Lupin." With that the tables were filled with food.

It was that night, when Harry overheard a conversation going on between Hermione and Ron that made him realize how important Dumbledore's words were. He wasn't sure which hurt more, the betrayal of his friends or the knowledge that they had only become friends with him because of his name. It was near midnight when Harry finally had enough and dawned on his father's invisibility cloak, slowly making his way to Remus' rooms. He knew that it was after hours, but he was in direr need to speak with someone about his problems. Knocking on the door, it finally dawned on him, that it would more then likely be that Remus was asleep. He was about to turn away and leave when he heard the door open.

"Who's there?" Realizing he still had his cloak on, Harry lowered the hood.

"Can we talk, Remus?" Harry asked.

"Yes, sure, come in." Remus said as he let Harry in.

"I'm sorry for dropping in so late, I didn't realize the time, and there was no one else I could go to." Harry babbled.

"Tea?" Remus asked

"It's alright, I don't want to be a bother any more then I am already." Harry replied.

"No need. So what brings you here, so late at night?" Remus questioned as he waved his wand and two cups of tea appeared.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Harry started.

"Don't worry, I was already awake." Remus stated. "Now what's wrong?"

"Everything. Ron and Hermione…they've been avoiding me like a plague and then with what happened on the train…"

"Wait, what happened on the train?" Remus asked.

"Oh, I met Parkinson, Zabini and Draco. It turns out they weren't dead, just in hiding."

"That's not so bad."

"Draco just happens to be a Ceraberus, and he has made me his bond mate." It was at this point that Remus spit out his tea.

"A Ceraberus…but they are extinct."

"Lucius did some sort of dark ritual on him before he was born. He is the only one left in the world."

"So did you accept?" Remus asked.

"How did you know I had a choice?"

"You said bond mate, which mean you had a choice, the term mate is used when the choice has either been made or has been made for you." Remus replied.

"Oh, well I haven't made a decision yet, Draco seems so different then how he was before. I mean, He seems adorable now, and a part of me wants to say yes, but the other side of me wants to scream at that part and lock it away, saying it's crazy." Harry answered. "Yet every time I see him, I think about how much I want to get to know him, how much I want him to be happy. Is that so weird? I mean we used to be rivals."

"You were rivals to him when he was under the Gatto non Tiches. You have just met this Draco. This is the real Draco, if you like him, accept. Because he is a Ceraberus, it is never binding. In fact he becomes submissive to what ever you tell him." Remus answered. "You sound like you really like him. I would suggest you go for it. Harry just because you had to kill Voldemort, does not mean that your life has to end. It just means that now you can finally live your life to the fullest. You don't have to worry about losing the ones you care for to Voldemort. He is finally dead." Harry nodded in response to the information.

"Remus, how did you know about the Gatto non Tiches? I never mentioned it." Harry said as he looked at the werewolf. Remus had the decency to blush as he looked at his cup.

"Well, Severus told me about it, he revealed to me this morning that Pansy, Blaise and Draco would be returning to Hogwarts and it slipped out that Draco had been under a specific potion that altered his personality."

"Oh, I see, so you just let me sprout out this information, already knowing what had happened." Harry accused as he narrowed his eyes.

"No really, I didn't know about the incident on the train, nor did I know about what Draco is. I didn't even know you were going to visit me tonight, I thought you were going to spend the night talking with Ron and Hermione, but it seems as if I was wrong." Remus stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I've been really stressed lately. All this new information to think about has driven me crazy." Harry apologized.

"It's alright Harry, but it is getting late, you should get some rest. Classes start in the morning." Remus said standing up.

"Good night Remus."

"Good night Harry, I'll see you in the morning." With that Harry, placed on his cloak and headed off towards Gryffindor Tower.

He was half way there when he was hit by a thundering force. Looking down at his attacker he saw a crying Draco, who, with one look at Harry attached himself to Harry's waist. Not knowing what to do, Harry gave Draco a hug and started to murmur soft nothing's in his ears. A minute after he had done that he saw Blaise coming towards them. The tears in his eyes, and the frown that graced his lips, that told him the reason why Draco was in such a hysteric fit. He was just told that Narcissa was dead. It was then, in that moment, looking down at the sobbing Draco he made a promise to himself. He would never let anyone else hurt the blond Ceraberus again.

Hope you like.

P.S I realize that many of you are awaiting the updatation of "Alchemy meets Wizardry' and "Hogwarts meet Demons'. I have the chapters done; I actually finished 'Alchemy meets Wizardry'. It's just that they are still on my old computer…which crashed last year and I haven't had a chance to get those files out. So please so fret. The chapters are going to be on their way soon. And for those of you, who this doesn't apply to, just ignore this piece of information. Hope to Update soon, please R&R.


	4. The Room of Requirement

Chapter 4

The next morning, Harry took his seat next to a depressed Draco and two exhausted Slytherins. With the new tables setting, the mixing of school houses was not all that strange. With the number of people who had died, the mixing of houses made people forget just how many of their class mates they would never see again.

"How are you doing Draco?" Harry asked. All he got was a shrug in response. "She was a good women Draco. I got to meet her before she was killed. She was one of the few people, whose death really hit me, if I could do anything again, I would have tried to save her." Still getting no response he tried again. "It was my fault that she died; she took a curse meant for me. She told me to tell you she loved you, and to take care of myself. She also told me that should I ever see you again, to tell you she loved you, and she knew you loved her too." Tears started to form in Draco's eyes. "She also told me to take care of you, and I want to. I want to take care of you Draco." A flicker of hope sprang into Draco's eyes.

"Really?" Draco asked, his voice could barely be heard over everyone speaking.

"Yeah," Harry said nodding, "I'm willing to give it a try, but I want to talk about this alone, I mean without anyone else there. So could you meet me tonight at 8 in the Room of Requirements."

"Sure, Harry. I'd love to." Draco gave him a small smile.

At eight that night Draco made his way to the Room of Requirements. As he opened the door to the room, he deciding to immediately noticed the interior of the room. In the corner there was a fireplace and in front of it there was a Couch. Near the back of the room there was a bed and a bookshelf. Wait for Harry, Draco went over to the bookshelf and pulled one off the shelf and curled up on the couch in front of the fireplace.

As Harry made his way to his destination he started cursing at his so called friends. It had turned out that they had notice him sitting with the Slytherins earlier that day and wanted answers, yet when he questioned them on why they didn't sit with him, they all quieted. It was then that he made his escape. Already running late, he hoped that Draco hadn't gotten bored waiting for him and left. Noticing that there was no one in front of the room, Harry felt the worse. Yet he decided to look inside the room just in case. Opening the door he noticed how cozy the room looked, thinking it was him who had created the room, he was about to turn away when he noticed the blond on the couch.

"Draco." Harry sighed. Looking at the young Ceraberus, he was astounded at Draco's beauty. At the sound of his name Draco's head jerked up from the book he was reading. A bright smile appeared on Draco's face.

"Harry, you're here." Draco stood up and dropped his glamour. He then ran up to Harry and hugged him around the waist.

"I'm sorry I was late," Harry said, "I hope you weren't bored."

"I wasn't. I found this really interesting book. It's all about my kind, and why they are extinct…well they were extinct until I was born, but that is beside the point. But all of the examples are so sad, they were treated so horribly. I just wanted to cry when I heard about it." Draco babbled on.

"Let me see this book." Harry said, Draco immediately let go and went over to the couch to pick it up. Harry walked behind him.

"Harry, when you finish this book, do you think you will agree to be my bond mate?" Draco asked meekly. It was then that he notices a ball of yarn on the table behind Harry.

"I don't know." Harry said as he looked away from Draco. He knew he was attracted to Draco, but if he was to convey what he felt then he couldn't look at the Ceraberus. Unfortunately this led to him not see Draco moving to grab the ball of yarn and situate himself on the bed, playing with it. "Draco, I'm well, you know you are a…well I'll admit that I'm attracted to you, and even though I haven't read the book yet, I…well can't help but to try to keep you safe, well I mean I did promise your mother and if we bond then I'd want us to go slow, I mean I'm new to all this and I don't want you to feel rushed and need to well you…" He was cut off as he heard a whimper. Looking at the spot he last saw Draco, he was surprised to see him gone. Looking around the room, he immediately wished he hadn't for there was a tangled up Draco Malfoy laying on the bed in a very provocative manner. Taking a deep breath, Harry tried to calm and clear his head. Moving over to Draco, Harry started to manually untangle the kitten. "Draco, were you listening to anything that I was saying?" Harry asked.

"You were saying something?" Draco asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"Yes…I was never mind," Harry sighed, who know that this Draco would have such a short attention span.

Tears sprang up into Draco's eyes as he suddenly tackled Harry, "I'm sorry, I won't do it again, Please don't hate me, I'll be better I promise." Harry placed a hand on Draco's head.

Giving a smile, he held the distraught boy. "I don't think I could ever hate you, sure I did dislike you when you were under that potion Parkinson was talking; but the only person I hate is Voldemort, and well your father too, but that is only become he hurt someone as gentle as you." Harry stated as he lifted Draco's chin so that his eyes stared directly at him. "Draco, I don't know exactly why I was the one chosen to be your mate, but I promise you that I will take care of you. I'll do whatever I can to make sure that you are safe. I promised your mother this before she died, and now I promise you this."

"So you'll be my mate?" Draco asked

"Yeah, I guess I will be. Now what about you let me read this book, and we can talk more in the morning." Harry stated.

"Kay…But Harry?" Draco asked cautiously,

"What is it kitten?" Harry asked. Draco blushed at the nickname.

"Can…can I sleep with you?" Draco asked as he lifted his eyes to look at Harry. If Harry hadn't been blushing, he was diffidently blushing now. "I mean, I'll understand if you don't want me to, I can always sleep with Pansy, or Blaise; but I'd really like it if it was you." While Draco was stuttering around, Harry felt a rush of jealously enter him as he heard what Draco was saying. Tightening his grip on Draco he moved them to the bed, he would not let any one else sleep with his Draco.

"You are staying with me tonight. You can sleep with me." Harry stated, leaving no room to argue. The light that entered Draco's eyes filled Harry up with the kind of happiness that Harry never thought he would feel.

Squirming his way out of Harry's arms, Draco sat at the edge of the bed, and took off his outer robe and tie, unbuttoning his shirt, Harry couldn't help but gulp and quickly moved to get the book Draco had left on the couch. (Of course he also used this time to get Harry junior under control, how could such an innocent person be so erotic?) With the first few buttons unbutton, Draco then jumped onto the bed. It was at this time that Harry noticed that Draco indeed had a tail. Moving right up to Harry, Draco laid his head on his bond mate's chest and sighed.

"Thank you Harry." Within moments, Draco was softly snoring, dead to the world around him. Harry left a sigh of relief. Although it was an incredibly temping offer, Harry didn't think he would have been able to go through with it. With the light in the room, Harry opened the book and started to read, he knew no matter how hard he tried he would not be getting any sleep with the attractive blond laying on top of him.

Hope you like.


	5. The Acceptance

Chapter 5

The next morning at Breakfast Harry and Draco sat themselves in front of Pansy and Blaise. While Harry collapsed in his seat, Draco bounced into it.

"I got to sleep with Harry last night." Draco smiled,

"I see, so was he any good." Pansy asked. Harry blushed, Draco thought for a moment,

"Well, he was harder then you two are, but he is a lot warmer." With that Harry dropped his head onto the table; Pansy and Blaise started to laugh.

"Did I say something wrong?" Draco asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"Oh Draco, you are too innocent." Blaise laughed.

"Oh, stop being so mean." Draco pouted, "Stop teasing Harry and me."

"But it's so easy." Pansy replied.

"I see, so what did you two love birds do while Draco was with me, I know what we did was perfectly innocent, how ever can you say the same thing about the two of you?"

"Sharp tongue there Potter, if I didn't know any better I'd say you are talking to us like you would to family." Blaise stated as he drank a bit of pumpkin juice.

"Well, we both care about the same person, why shouldn't I leave bygones in the past. After all, if we argue we will just hurt the person we both have sworn to protect." Harry stated as he stared straight into Blaise's eyes.

"So does that mean…" Blaise's eyes widen, as Pansy suddenly jumped over the table and hugged Harry,

"Welcome to our family Harry." Pansy squealed.

"Pansy, I believe Harry likes breathing." Blaise smirked,

"Oh, sorry, I'd hate to have killed the Hero of the Wizarding world," Pansy smile, "I was just so happy."

"Thanks, I think." Harry stated.

"Did you like the book I gave you?" Draco suddenly asked this drew the attention of the other two members of the family.

"Yeah, I did. I was very informative. It seems that the reason why I was chose was because I must have fitted the categories required for the bond mate. I'm more magically powerful, you must find me physically attractive, and we must be soul mates. The Bond mate has to fill two of the three categories or all three categories in order to qualify to be a bond mate. So the question is which two did I qualify for?" Harry explained.

"I think it must be all three." Pansy stated, "Although this is coming from a hopeless romantic, so the thought that you might be soul mates is perfect."

"We can always test it." Blaise stated.

"How?" Harry asked

"A spell will tell us, but it's not exactly one that seventh years are supposed to know." Blaise explained.

"Then who will we asked?" Pansy questioned.

"Well with some well placed kitty-eyes, the classic pouting of the dragon's lips, and we can get Sev to do if you us." Blaise smirked.

"Snape?" Harry exclaimed

"Of course, and our little brother here is Sev's godson, so with some well place actions, he will be wrapped around Draco's little finger. After all who do you think paid for our year in the Muggle world, taught us the ropes, we are all purebloods?" Pansy smirked; Harry felt Draco's hand tighten around his own.

"I don't know, Snape hates me," Harry stated as he looked at the people he now called family. Harry had to pause at that, for the first time in a long time he felt like he belonged, that he had people who cared for him for reasons besides being the Boy who lived.

"Oh don't be silly Harry, Uncle Sev doesn't hate you, and he just loathes you. He even told be once you were the bane on his existence. He lived only to see you suffer. So of course he cares about you." Draco smiled.

"I fail to understand you Kitten." Harry said as he just shook his head at the Ceraberus.

"You'll see when we can see him after class. I know he'll just love to see you." Draco smiled as he stood up, "I have to get my books, so I'll see you in class okay. We're lucky that we have double Herbology followed by Potions today," With that Draco left, leaving his family at the table.

"What is wrong with that boy?" Harry asked.

"You'll learn to accept his eccentric ways. I remember when we were younger he would only eat tuna; it took us weeks to get him to eat something else, especially since he made us eat it too. To this day Sev can't eat Tuna." Pansy smiled.

"Let's not forget his obsession with yarn." Blaise stated.

"I know about that one, he got tangled in it some yarn last night." Harry smiled.

"Don't forget how he has to sleep with someone next to him." Pansy stated. "I swear last year the three of us shared a bed more often then we went to school."

"I see, I think I might have misunderstood when he said that he was going to sleep with one of you." Harry stated with a small blush.

"Oh, for future reference, he considers that, as sleeping with the person as well. He is like that. Now if you know what's good for you, you will go on your merry way and walk him from the castle to the greenhouses. After all you are his boyfriend now." Blaise stated.

"We'll give you a better family talk later." Pansy stated waving her hand. "We'll let Sev have his way with you first." No matter how hard he tried, he could not stop the strange chill that when up his spine when Pansy spoke those words.

As Harry quickly left the Great Hall, he never once noticing the five sets of eyes following his every movement. He made his way to the Gryffindor Tower and collected his books; he then made his way to the Slytherins Dungeons just in time to see Draco, leaving.

"Draco!" Harry called out. Draco turned and smiled with a smile that made Harry lose his breath.

"Harry, what are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet outside of the Greenhouses." Draco stated.

"We were, but I decided it would be rude to make you walk by yourself. So I will escort you." Harry smirked. "Plus I had to get way from your dear older siblings if I wanted to live another day."

"Elder Sister and older brother are not so bad; you just need to know how to deal with them." Draco replied simply.

"I guess I just don't have your technique on how to deal with them." Harry smirked.

"Well, I guess you can learn, I mean if you wanted to. I don't want to make you do anything you don't want." Draco stated as he started to stutter.

"It's fine…you don't have to worry so much. I said I would give this a try. I meant it. I want to give us a try so stop questioning all of your actions. You can be yourself around me. I…I want to see just what you are like." Harry stated. "The real you, not the one you had to be these past few years."

"I guess…but…never mind; let's get going or we'll be late to Herbology, and Professor Sprout will be upset." Draco said as he pulled Harry out to the greenhouses.

Harry would never be a perfect student; he had trouble attention in some classes. Yet he would at least be able to tell you one thing that happened in any class. Herbology was a nightmare. No matter how hard he tried; all Harry could think about was how cute Draco's ass looked in his robes, and about he impending doom with the Potion Master.

"Don't worry so much" Draco whispered to him. "Uncle's bark is ten times less then his bite."

"That's not helping Draco." Harry muttered.

"It's not?" Draco asked innocently.

"Potter, Sev would never hurt you, since hurting you mean he would also hurt his beloved Godson." Pansy smirked.

"That actually helps." Harry smiled.

"Well that is along as you have never hurt him, but since you have…well let's just say a grave overlooking the lake is a very nice grave spot." Pansy continued. If looks could kill, Harry would have killed her.

"You're a dead man." Blaise stated. "No two ways about it. You are stuck between a rock and a hard place."

"Thank you so much." Harry growled.

"But some words of advice," Pansy stated "Don't look him directly in the eye."

"Yet don't look all over the place." Blaise countered.

"Stay attentive"

"Yet not so much you are hero worshiping"

"Don't argue,"

"Unless it's for Draco's Honor"

"You are scum unless he believes otherwise"

"Don't let him believe you are scum"

"But the most important thing to remember"

"Don't think about Draco naked."

"Or about undressing him,"

"Or in any sort of provocative outfits,"

"Or anything that shows more skin then cloths."

"Don't forget to be polite even if he treats you like scum,"

"Enough," Harry stated. "There is no way I'll survive this, so enough of the advice."

"What advice? We were just telling you the basic rules before entering his office, he tells all Slytherins them, and has them posted in the Slytherin Common room. We were going to start with the advice when you stopped us." Blaise stated.

"I'm a dead man." Harry groaned.

It was after a somewhat effective Potion lesson, in which Harry had been paired up with Blaise, (Pansy was with Draco) that Harry walked up to Severus' desk. Draco, Pansy and Blaise were watching him silently from their desks.

"So Potter; from what I understand is that you are here requesting permission to mate with my Godson." Severus stated as he looked up straight into Harry's eyes. It took Harry a second before remembering some of the rules.

"Well yes, I believe…"

"Stop your incisive babbling. Why should I let him go mate with a fool-hearty Gryffindor?"

"Well…"

"It was a rhetorical question you idiot." Severus replied. "Now…"

"If you waited all of two second to let me answer, you egoist manic you would know that the only reason that I want to mate with your godson is because all I want is for him to be happy. I only want to see a smile on his lips. And it kills me to know that he has had to cry in his life." Harry growled. "I don't care what you think. I'm only talking to you because I know that as long as we hate one another, Draco will be upset, and I do not want that to happen. Therefore I want this insane hatred between us to be resolved."

"Nice Speak Potter. How long…"

"Uncle!" Draco exclaimed.

"Alright; you have yourself a truce." Snape replied. "But only because we both have people we cared about that would be hurt should this feud continue."  
"Okay…so…" Harry looked at Severus.

"Get out Potter." Severus growled. Harry nodded and went to get his things. Gathering them up, he made his way to Draco, and gave him a peck on the cheek. Standing outside of the Potion classroom; Harry let out the breath he was holding.

"See, Uncle doesn't hate you."

"No, he just loathes me." Harry smiled. It seemed as if he and the potion master had more in common then he thought after all, he was now certain that Draco wouldn't have been the only magical creature affected by their constant arguing, after all there was the werewolf to remember. Now that was a pairing he had never expected.

Hope you like.


	6. The encounter

Chapter 6

After the talk with the Potion Master, Pansy and Blaise kept true to their word and gave him the older sibling speech, in which he was told that should he harm Draco, he would never reproduce or be able urinate standing up; along with living quite comfortably under the hill looking over lake. While normally he would never have taken these threats seriously, the two students who were mysteriously turned inside out after accidentally tripping Draco made him think differently.

While Harry was still trying to get used to having boyfriend, he could honestly say he had never been happier in his entire life. Draco was the first person who could care less if he was the boy who killed Voldemort. All he cared about was whether or not Harry would sleep next to him the following night.

Yet as Harry started to grow used to this feeling of constant bliss, he had started to purposely avoid his fellow Gryffindor.

"Harry!" Harry turned to the source of the voice. He thought it was Pansy since both she and Draco had gone into Hogsmade while he and Blaise decided to stay at the school.

"Hey Pan…Ginny?" Harry asked in shock. Blaise looked up from the game of Chess they were playing. Pansy would taunt both of them, telling them they were both the worse player in history before she would win the game in less then five moves. Draco and she would play a single game for hours, Blaise and Harry could place hundred each loosing more drastically then the other.

"Harry, where have you been? You disappear for days, we only ever see you during class. You don't even sleep in your own bed. We always just see you with those filthy Slytherins." Ginny asked.

"What does it matter to you who I spend my time with? Maybe I like being with those 'Filthy Slytherins' as you called them. At least they let me know what their intentions are when we first meet rather them spring them on me in my time of need." Harry growled. "Now why are you here?"

"I thought that was obvious. I mean…everyone knows that we were meant to be together. We are the two people most destined to be together then anyone else." Ginny stated as she stood on her toes and kissed Harry on the lips.

It had only Blaise's fast movement that stopped Harry from killing the red headed. Yet he was not fast enough to prevent the gasp heard from behind them.

"Draco." Harry muttered, his eyes widening as he saw tears form in his lover's eyes as Draco turned and ran off in the opposite direction. Rushing passed Pansy who had just arrived at the scene. Instantly her eyes narrowed.

"What in Morgana's name happened?"

"Ask the idiotic Weasley." Harry growled as he ran passed her, after he ran after Draco.

"You truly are an idiot Weasley. You even have horrible luck. I would not have to punish you if Draco had not seen you kiss Harry." Blaise growled. Pansy turned her eyes towards Ginny.

"You Slut." And before either Ginny or Blaise could blink, Pansy was on top of Ginny attacking her with the force of a mother tiger protecting her cubs.

Harry ran as fasted as he could. He paused briefly to see Draco exit the door onto the Astrometry roof. Hoping Draco wouldn't do anything stupid; Harry rushed through the doors and paused on the roof. Looking around he saw nothing. His breath caught in his throat as he looked over the edge, praying to any of the God's that he would not see the splattered body of his lover. He let out his breathe in a few chuckled as he saw nothing on the ground.

"What's so funny?" A timid voice came from behind him.

"Draco?" Harry asked as he looked at the door, and saw Draco without his glamour. For the first time Harry noticed large wings coming out of his lover's body. "You're not dead. I was so scared you'd leave me. I was so relieved when you hadn't committed suicide."

"What's 'suicide'?" Draco asked as tears still streamed down his eyes.

"It's nothing. Forget I ever mentioned it. I'm so sorry Draco. I didn't know she was going to kiss me. I don't even like her."

"You mean that she forced you to kiss her?" Draco asked with a hopeful look entering his eyes as he looked up at Harry

"Sort of…Draco, Kitten, can I hold you please?" Harry asked desperately. He didn't know why but he needed to be assured that this was the Draco he loved, that he was in fact still alive.

"Okay." Draco mumbled. Harry swooped down and pressed Draco into his chest. The warm feeling of someone next to him brought so much comfort that Harry could see why Draco enjoyed sleeping with someone else on his bed.

"I'm so sorry. I love you Draco. Only you, so please, don't ever run away again. I…I don't want to be that close of losing you."

"You mean that Harry?" Draco asked, Harry nodded, "I love you too. I'm sorry I ran away, but I though you would be mad that I saw that, and never want to see me again. So I went somewhere I could think."

"I see…but since when have you had wings?" Harry asked.

"All Ceraberus' have them; I just never let them out since they are so big. I'm sorry I never told you about them. Please don't be mad." Draco replied.

"I'm not mad; I think they make you look beautiful. Like an angel. Kitten, you are like an angel from above." Harry stated even though he knew his statement was corny, but the relief of seeing Draco was enough to mess with his head. It suddenly occurred to Harry just how easily he could lose his precious mate. After reading the whole book he had gotten from the Room of Requirements, Harry never acknowledge the simple events that could take place to make a Ceraberus believe that their mate no longer wanted to be with them, even after they had been with their mates for years. This misunderstanding was what caused several of the Ceraberus with loving mates to lose their lives.

"Harry?" Draco questioned, looking up into Harry's face.

"Yes Kitten?" Harry asked as he pulled back enough to be able to look down onto Draco's face.

"Do you know what love is?" Draco asked, "I mean I'd understand if you don't know, I mean the type of love you might have for me would be different from what you would have for Uncle Sev. I just don't know what love is. Pansy tried to explain it, but I just didn't understand. She said there are different types of love, but, I just don't understand how, if they are all love. She then tried to explain one type, but all she was talking about was Sex, and I don't think that love is just that right?"

"Well, how about this…you love Pansy and Blaise correct?" Harry asked as Draco gave a sharp nod at that. "Do you love me?" Harry questioned next, at this Draco broke into a smile,

"Of course I do." Draco laughed; Harry felt his heart soar at this information. This would be the first time in a long time someone loved him unconditionally.

"Do you love me the same way you love Pansy and Blaise." At this Draco shook his head. "That's it then. You love us all, but they are different. I mean you don't want to go up to Pansy and kiss her right." Draco shook his head. "Do you understand now Kitten?"

"I think so…but which of the type of love do you feel for sex?" Draco asked, "Is it the love I have for Pansy and Blaise, or is it the type of love I have for you?"

"The type of love that you have for Pansy and Blaise is called Family love; while the type of love you have for me is a lover's love. It is the lover's love that you usually have sex with." Harry answered; a small blush appeared over his face.

"I see. So…why don't we have sex?" Draco asked innocently. Harry tried to say something, but couldn't comprehend just what the Ceraberus was asking him.

"Well…um…I…yeah, well we are waiting for the right moment." Harry replied. "We aren't rushing things, since we want to take it slow; we are taking our relationship at our own pace."

"I see…that's a good thing right?" Draco asked. Harry nodded.

"Yes Draco. That's a very good thing." Harry replied. "Now let's head inside, and see if we can pry the she-devil you call a sister off of the slut I used to call a friend."

"Okay…but do we have to. I don't like it when other people kiss you." Draco stated, "Unless you want to kiss other people?"

"No. The only person that I want to kiss is you Draco. No one else, you are the only person I want to kiss, and I want to be the only person you kiss." Harry stated.

"But what about when Pansy kisses me Goodnight, are theses kisses bad?" Draco asked.

"No, theses kisses are alright. You can even kiss her on the forehead…and whenever we have kids, you can kiss them too, but no one else." Harry replied. Draco's eyes lit up at the statement.

"Really! Oh Harry that wonderful. Thank you so much…" Draco said as he jumped into Harry's arms and kissed him; for the first time taking an initiative to start a kiss. It was at that very second; with both of their eyes closed they never saw the curse head towards them until Harry suddenly felt Draco go limp in his arms, blood covering his hands as they held onto Draco.

Hope you like.


	7. The Awakening

Chapter 7

Harry sat silently next to the unconscious form of his mate while he sat in the Infirmary. Small shakes traveled though his body as he stared at the still form. It had only been through instincts that he was able to bring Draco here in time to save his life. Had he waited around a few more minutes then he would have lost him. Theses were thoughts that he didn't want to think about.

As Harry kept his constant vigil, he couldn't help but blame himself for once again putting someone he cared about in the hospital. Even with the war over, those he cared about were still getting injured. He was just waiting for someone to come in and tell him he was unworthy of Draco and take him away from him.

As if the stress of nearly losing Draco earlier that day hadn't been enough, this knowledge that he might lose Draco forever was slowly killing him. Tears gathered in his eyes and it was only through the years of constant training that he was able to keep himself from bursting into tears.

Harry couldn't help but go over those few moments again in his head. He had been trilled when Draco had finally kissed him, rather then the other way around like had usually been, but then to feel Draco suddenly go limp in his arms. He was pushing well past upset and into hysteria. It took a threat of being kicked out to keep him from losing control of the situation.

Suddenly Harry heard footsteps racing towards the Infirmary. Not even bothering to look up, he knew who they were.

"You idiot!" Harry suddenly found himself face to face with the enraged Potion Master as he was slammed into the wall. "What the hell happen…what in the name of all that is Magic did you do to my Godson!" Severus shouted.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Severus, stop this. I know your upset, but beating up Harry won't fix it. I know you want to hurt whoever is responsible, but that person is not Harry. It was only through his quick thinking that Draco's even alive right now." Remus stated calmly.

"Draco wouldn't even be in this situation if it wasn't for him." Severus growled.

"Your right." Harry muttered. "If it wasn't for me, if he had chosen someone else for his mate, he would be safe; he wouldn't be lying in the infirmary dieing. I don't even deserve to be near him. If only I had been more aware, I could have placed a shield up before he was hit. I could have moved him out of the way; I should be the one in the bed, not him."

"Harry…"Remus started as he knelt down next to the fallen boy, before he could say anything else he was interrupted by the slamming of the door.

"How is he?" Pansy shouted hysterical.

"Miss. Parkinson…I need you to calm down. Please if you are going to be hysterical then I will need you to leave. I can barely deal with two people, much less three or four. You will be calm won't you Mr. Zabini?" Remus asked.

"I'll be fine…just tell us what happened, why was Draco attacked…how is he…will he be alright?" Blaise asked as he put his arm around Pansy.

"According to what Madame Pomfrey told me, he should be fine…he lost a lot of blood, but he should recover physically…mentally she isn't sure about. His magic was in complete disarray when he was brought in here, so we don't know what will happen." Remus explained. "As for what happened only Harry knows and, he hasn't told us." They all looked at Harry. He had regained his spot on the chair next to Draco's bed.

"Draco…he kissed me and then he went limp…and I was covered in blood. He wouldn't wake up; nothing I did could wake him up so then I ran to the Infirmary. Madame Pomfrey took him away from me, and would have pushed me out if I hadn't grabbed hold of his hand. Then she let me stay with him." Harry narrated, his eyes never leaving Draco's still form.

"You are an idiot." Severus stated as he sat himself down on the other side of Draco's bed.

"I know I am," Harry stated, as his hand moved a strand of hair out of Draco's face.

"Harry…Severus…"Remus started. He thought they were finally getting along, but then this happens and everything started to fall apart.

"Harry…I need you to answer me one question. Who did this to him?" Pansy asked.

"I didn't see…but Pansy…what happened to you?" Harry asked, for the first time the other three men in the room noticed the battered girl.

"That Weasel slut gave a good fight…but no one hurts my Draco and gets away with it." Pansy replied. A smile formed on Harry's lips.

"I thought you would." Harry muttered as he then looked back towards the sleeping Ceraberus.

"Harry, Draco will be fine, why don't you rest for a while, all this stress shouldn't be good for you." Remus stated as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I don't care; I want to be here when he wakes up." Harry stated as he pressed Draco's pale hand to his check.

"Harry…"

"Remus…take care of Parkinson and Zabini…I'll take care of the idiot here." Severus stated as he closed his eyes.

"I see…come Mr. Zabini, Miss. Parkinson, let's get some tea in the kitchen, it should calm you two down. We don't know if this attack was towards Harry or Draco, and if it was towards Draco, then the two of you might be in danger." Remus replied, as he shuffled the two students out of the room.

"Professor, do you really believe Draco was the target?" Blaise asked.

"No…I think Draco noticed the attacker and positioned himself between Harry and the curse, knowing he would get hit. He was protecting his mate which is something Ceraberus are known for." Remus replied. "Severus just wanted the two of you out of there; I guess he didn't want to seem weak in front of his student…no matter how close you are to him. So would you join me for tea or would you two rather head up to your dorms?"

"Tea would be lovely, Remus…after all you might be our teacher, but you are dating our uncle." Pansy smirked. "But unfortunately I have to decline. Blaise here will give you the proper talk."

"I…what are you talking about?" Remus asked a blush reaching his checks.

"Oh Blaise how cute, he thinks he's fooling us." Pansy smiled. "Or is it that you aren't dating and just fucking each other? If you are then we'd need to have a talk, the last thing we want is for Sev to get his heart broken."

"I well…no we're not…I mean we are dating…but we don't want everyone to know." Remus stated blushing.

"Well I must take my leave." Pansy smirked as she left the two men alone.

"No reason to hide it from us, but even Draco would have noticed with the way you two were acting." Blaise smirked. "But let's leave this she-devil to her revenege. If we are right about this, there will be a couple of Gryfindors who will be needing medical assistance."

Harry looked over at Severus. He knew he should say something thing to the older man, but he didn't know what. The two had taken to avoid one another as much as possible and only speaking the amount needed when necessary. Now he was witnessing a side that he had never seen before, and he hoped he never saw again.

"Sorry." A ruff voice called out, Harry looked up at the man who had broken the silence.

"What for?" Harry asked.

"For shoving you against the wall…I was just worried. Draco…I'm never good when Draco's involved. I should not have blamed you."

"No…I deserve the blame…I mean the attack was obviously meant for me." Harry replied.

"Draco most likely knew." Severus replied. "I thought he would have explained this to you. Ceraberus would rather throw themselves in the way of an Avada Kadava; if it meant protecting their mate or offspring. That's why I apologized you idiot. There was nothing short of killing Draco that you could have done to stop him from protecting you. This boy is one of the most stubborn creatures you'll ever meet."

"He might be stubborn, but then he is adorable when he gets that concentrated look on his face as he tries to figure things out. You just know that he is too stubborn to ask for help." Harry replied. "I just love that about him."

"You should have seen him as a child. He would never go anywhere by himself, yet he never allowed anyone to help him." Severus replied.

"You love him like a son don't you?" Harry asked. All he got was a nod in response.

Suddenly the two sullen men heard a faint moan. Tired silver eyes tried to focus on the men in front of him. "Harry…"

"I'm right here Kitten." Harry stated as he tightened his grip on Draco's hand.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine Kitten."

"That good." With that said, Draco slowly closed his eyes. "Me tired,"

"Then sleep Kitten, I'll be here when you wake up." Harry replied.

"Love you Harry." Draco announced as he snuggled deeper into his bed and fell asleep; a small smile gracing his lips.

"Love you too Kitten." Harry replied as he kissed Draco's forehead.

"That was appallingly sweet Potter." Severus stated with a hint of amusement.

"Shut up." Harry growled,

"I believe I am able to leave the two of you alone now…but let me warn you that next time, I might not be so willing to let bygones be bygones, and if Draco gets harmed, I will not be as kind to you as I have always been." With that said Severus glided out of the Infirmary and back out into the school. Leaving a shocked Harry thinking back at how Severus' previous behavior could be considered sweet.


	8. The Confrontation

Chapter 8

Harry sighed, after spending half the night watching over Draco, Madame Pomfrey finally noticed that he himself was not injured, as he usually was when he visits the Infirmary and kicked him, luckily enough he had been able to contact Pansy and she had taken over the Draco watch, seems as if some of her injuries were enough to get her a night in the Infirmary. Looking up at the Portrait of the Fat Lady, Harry tried to decide whether he wanted to go in or not. In the two months that school had been in session, he had slept every night in either the Slytherin Dorms or in the Room of Requirement with Draco. This would be the first night in a long time that he would sleep alone, and an even longer time since he slept in the Gryffindor Dorms. Using the password he only knew from overhearing it from other Gryffindor, Harry entered the tower. Unknowingly he was confronted by battered Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Seamus and Dean.

"Hey guys?" Harry asked cautiously, he didn't know who cast the curse that hurt his dragon, but he was not about to let his guard down just because he was around former friends of his.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked. "You never come to bed anymore."

"I've been hanging out with my friends." Harry replied,

"Every night for the past month? I mean come on mate, what is that about?" Seamus questioned.

"Yeah, I happen to like hanging out with them. They don't treat me any differently than an average person." Harry stated.

"But their evil, Harry, they are Slytherins. They work for Voldemort." Ron replied.

"No they don't…they weren't even in the war. They got out of the Wizarding world before it became too complicated. They hid out, rather then join." Harry countered. "And they are not evil."

"See, I knew they have corrupted you Harry dear. I knew it as soon as I saw you run after that slut they call Malfoy. That's the only reason why you would do such a thing. It's a good thing he's in the Infirmary. The world would be ten times better if he just died." Ginny mocked.

"How dare you? How you mock my friends, and worse yet my boyfriend. If that's not enough you believe me incapable of choosing a friend. Although I will admit my track record is not the best there is. After all I considered you my friends and what happens; Seamus, Dean, you use your Friendship status with me to further yourself; Ginny you tell everyone were dating just to further your own popularity, and Ron, Hermione, you used me just to get a status. The best friends of the boy who lived; you are known throughout the wizarding world, famous for helping take down Voldemort, when in fact you were not even at the battle. You both were at one of the safe houses. Yet you still mock the people I consider to be true friends and allies. They who have stood up to me and see me as nothing more then Harry Potter, a seventeen year old wizard." Harry growled at them. His eyes flashing as he stared each of them down. "I don't ever want to speak to any of you if it is not for an apology for my friends." Harry sighed. It was all too much for him now, with the worry of Draco and the now this confrontation, the only thing he wanted to do now was sleep. "I'm leaving; don't ever talk to me again." Harry then turned around and made his way to the Slytherin Dungeons. If he couldn't sleep with Draco, he could at least sleep in something that smelt like him.

The next morning, Harry made his way to the Infirmary. He was going to stay there until either Draco awoke or Madame Pomfrey got fed up with him that she kicked him out. Arriving at the Infirmary Harry was shocked to find Draco seating up and chatting with Pansy.

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed as a smiled graced his lips.

"You're here Harry!" Draco's eyes lit up, as he opened his arms in the motion that he wanted a hug. "Pansy told me you'd come later, she told me that Madame Pomfrey kicked you out. I hope you weren't worried about me."

"Kitten." Harry sighed as he hugged Draco close to him. "Of course I was worried about you…I thought you were going to die. You were so pale. I was terrified."

"I'm sorry." Draco muttered as tears spring up in his eyes. "I didn't mean to worry you…but the spell was heading towards you, and I didn't want you to get hurt."

"It's alright Kitten. I know." Harry replied trying to calm the terrified Ceraberus. "We figure it out while you were asleep. But promise me that you will push me out of the way next time rather then just stay there and being the new target."

"I'll try Harry." Draco replied. It was good enough for Harry; he doubted he would get anything better from the Ceraberus.

"That's all I ask for. Kitten, that's all I ask for," Harry smiled as he embraced Draco again, purposely ignoring the 'awws' from Pansy.

It took Draco and Harry a week's worth of pouting and puppy dog eyes before Draco was finally released. Leaving the Infirmary, Harry and Draco made their way to the lake. Harry had convinced the House-elves to prepare a picnic basket for them to have while they enjoyed the cool afternoon. Sitting down, Harry turned towards Draco.

"Draco…would you have loved me if you weren't a Ceraberus?" Harry asked looking Draco Straight in the eye.

"I don't know…maybe." Draco stated. "But I can't really answer that since I've always been what I am and I have always had a fascination with you. I mean when I was younger my mother would tell me the story of how you defeated the Dark Lord. While Father always said I was created for him, I always wished it was you who I was created for. You seemed so much nicer. Although I know you were an infant, I could tell you would grow up to be very nice person." Draco replied. "So I'm glad that I have you as my mate. I just wished that I could have gotten to know you sooner. I love being around you and from what I have read about my kind we are often dealt horrible mates who care more about getting a nice…well a nice Fuck…for a lack of a better word, then to actually care about what my kind wants. You care about me…and that is more then enough to make me love you." Draco smiled softly.

"Then…I know this is sudden but with what happened a week ago, I know that I could lose you at any moment. So umm, when we graduate Hogwarts…do you want to marry me…or rather have me be your mate permantately?" Harry asked

"Yes." Draco whispered.

"What?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes." Draco said simply as he let a shy smile form on his face.

"Thank you. I…I love you" Harry smiled as he leaned down and kissed Draco.

"I love you too Harry." Draco said.

Hope you like.


	9. The Aftermath

Chapter 9

Harry sighed as he looked at the figure next to him. It had been a year since he had agreed to be Draco's mate. They had both managed to graduate Hogwarts without anymore incidents. Harry spent every free moment with his Ceraberus and while his old friends try to make amends with him, he had stayed away from them. He knew he was being petty but for him they had used him, and he would never forgive them for that. He was also pretty sure that one of them was the reason for putting Draco in the Hospital Wing. 

"Don't think too much Harry." Draco muttered as he turned to snuggle even closer to Harry's body.

"Morning to you too Kitten." Harry smiled, he had never been happier then having Draco by his side. "And how is our little kitten? Is _he_ up and moving this morning?" 

"_She_ is doing well, decided to let me sleep in this morning." Draco stated with a smile. "It's a she." Draco smiled. 

"We have to get up, remember Pansy wanted us to meet her for lunch, she's been pouting about how when the little kitten is born we won't be able to hang out with her." 

"Sis will be fine after her daughter is born. She's due in four months." Draco muttered as he slowly pulled himself up. "She is just feeling a little abandoned because 

I'm having my daughter before her, and brother is busy setting up their new 'secret' home in France or somewhere. She thinks he is having an affair." 

"Really? Is he having that much trouble leaving the country?" Harry asked as he stood. "Perhaps I should lend him a hand." 

"That would be good. But we have to get ready otherwise we'll be la…" Draco paused as he placed a hand on his swollen stomach. "Looks like someone don't like it when we talk about someone other then her," Draco smiled.

"He just loves the attention." Harry added with a smirk. Ever since they found out Draco was pregnant they had been arguing over the sex. They had already decided on the names of their little kitten, which ever sex it turned out to be. 

"Let's get ready Kitten." Harry said as he leaned over and kissed his mate.

"Draco, love, it's been so long." Pansy squealed as she hugged him. 

"Pansy it's only been two days" Harry stated; he received a heated glare from the girl. 

"Sis…how are you? And Brother? How is he?" Draco questioned. 

"He is fine…though I wish he would spend more time around the house. He knows that I don't like being by myself." Pansy pouted. "But me and the little one is just fine. Have you heard from Sev lately? Last I heard from him was when he mated with Professor Lupin." 

"Yes, they are both doing fine. Uncle thinks he found a way to stop Remus' transformation during the Full moon." Draco smiled then winced. 

"Draco are you alright?" Pansy asked. 

"I'm fine. She just wants some more attention, that's all." Draco replied. "Harry…didn't you want to meet Blaise today?" Draco questioned.

"Yeah…but…" Harry looked at Draco. He was getting concern about the pains Draco had been feeling all day, for some reason he didn't think it was their child calling for attention. 

"I'll take care of him. Don't worry yourself hun." Pansy smiled. "We are going to be fine here. All we are going to do is have lunch and talk."

"Alright." Harry agreed reluctantly as he turned towards Draco and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Love you kitten. Take care."

"Love you too Harry." Draco smiled as his ears twitched, and with that Harry apparitated away. 

"So tell me Draco…how does Harry treat you?" Pansy asked. Draco sighed; she asked him this every time they met, with Harry gone.

"He treats me like a King." Draco replied. "I couldn't have asked for a better mate." 

"That's good…so how do you like the pregnant life?" Pansy asked. "For me, my kid won't let me sleep in past six without wanting me to throw up my dinner." 

"She has been fine. My kitten was like that towards the beginning but not anymore." Draco said as he winced. "Although she has been very active to…" Draco started before clutching his stomach. 

"DRACO!" Pansy screamed. "What's wrong love…" 

"I…I think it's time…contact…Harry and Madame Pomfrey." Draco said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Alright." Pansy said as she noticed the tears. "I need you to calm down. It won't do either of us any good if we both start to panic. I can barely deal with myself." 

"But…But she is two months early." Draco replied.

"Just calm down, I'll be back in a minute." With that Pansy stood up and ran to the fire place. When she returned Madame Pomfrey was with her.

"Where's Harry?" Draco asked frightened.

"I left a message with Blaise's Secretary. I think the two of them are out for lunch." Pansy replied. "But let's get you onto a bed. We can't have my little niece delivered on the ground." She joked, all she got was a small smiled from Draco. 

"Austria?" Harry asked as he looked over at Blaise.

"Yes. It will be perfect. Neither Pansy or I feel comfortable in England anymore." Blaise sighed. "I already have a home there. I inherited one from my mother's family. Although most of them reside in Italy, they gave me all the resistance outside of Italy. I have had the House elves there clean it up. The problem I've been having is transferring all of our accounts to the Austrian branch of Gringotts." 

"I could help. My name still has some sway with the people here. Although I can't promise you much; after they discovered I was to mate with Draco, most of them put me on their hit list. You would think killing Voldemort would have given me a free pass." Harry chuckled. "Maybe we should move as well. I believe the Malfoy have a home in France." 

"They do." Blaise said. "When Draco was younger the three of us spent a summer there. Draco told me if he had to live anywhere it would be there. It would be a nice surprise for him." 

"Maybe. But I don't want to stress him; after all he is going to have our son soon." Harry smiled as he thought of his Ceraberus. He had tried to ignore it, but there was a pull in his heart that he hadn't felt in a long time. 

"Hey! Earth to Harry. I got to get back to the office. You can floo back to our house there." Blaise smiled. 

"Why do you work Blaise?" Harry asked as he paid the check. "I mean you and Pansy must have inherited a lot of money from your families." 

"We did, but it gives me something to do. I also do it get out of the house when Pansy's mood swings are at the worst. Plus most of our money comes, believe it or not, from Muggle companies." Blaise answered. 

"I see." Harry replied. "So it doesn't really matter where you have your home then." 

"No not really." Blaise smiled. 

"Mr. Zabini." 

"Yes Sarah?" Blaise asked as he looked at his secretary.

"Your wife called about half an hour ago. It seems as if Mr. Malfoy-Potter has just gone into labor."

"Oh that's nic…WHAT!" Blaise exclaimed. "Harry we can…" he turned to see Harry already gone. "Sarah cancel all my appointments for today and tomorrow; family emergency." With that he too disappeared.

Harry rushed into the room. "Draco!" HE exclaimed.

"Harry…I'm sorry…she's two months early…I don't know why." Draco said as tears fell from his eyes. Pansy was by his side trying to calm him down. 

"Draco…Kitten…it isn't your fault…I need you to calm down." Harry said as he leaned over and kissed Draco on the forehead. "Pansy I can take it from here." Harry said. "Thank you for being with him." 

"It was my pleasure Harry." Pansy smiled. 

When Pansy left the room, she wasn't all that surprised to see Severus, Remus and Blaise there. After all they were a family, one slightly unconventional one, but a family none the less.

"He is doing fine…" She was interrupted by a scream from the other room, everyone shot her a look. "If you were giving birth, I hardly doubt that any of you would be quiet about it." 

"So what happened Pansy?" Severus asked. 

"We were having lunch when he suddenly got a sharp pain. He told me to contact Madame Pomfrey and Harry. I did, and then you all came." Pansies explained as she sat down on Blaise's lap and rest her head on his shoulder. "I really hope he has a girl." She muttered. 

"I guess this would be a bad time to mention that we are moving huh?" Blaise asked as he looked down at his wife.

"Where to?" Pansy asked as she looked up.

"Austria. I have a house there that I inherited from my mother's family. I know how much you hate England so I thought…" Blaise started. 

"I love you." Pansy smiled. 

"Love you too Pansy." Blaise replied. 

"Aw. Young love" Remus smiled looking at Severus. Severus just rolled his eyes as he sat down, worry drawn on his face for his godson.

Three hours later Harry came out of the room, a huge smile on his face as he carried two bundles. 

"Everyone I want you to meet little Narcissa Lillian Potter and her older brother Sirius James Potter. Kids, I want you to meet your family. They are a bit unorthodox, but they will love ya." Harry introduced. Pansy was the first to come up to the kids. 

"She looks just like Draco." She gushed. "And he looks just like you." 

"Yea, but she has my eyes, and Sirius has Draco's." Harry smiled. "But I should be getting them back to Draco. He'd have a fit if he knew I took them out of the room while he was sleeping." With that he took the two kids with him and brought them to his mate.

"Wait Potter." Severus called. 

"Yes Snape." 

"How's Draco doing?" 

"He's fine, exhausted but fine. It seems as if Ceraberus only needed to carry their children for five months not the seven which is generally used for wizards." Harry smiled. 

"I see."

"Draco…thanks you so much." Harry said as he laid down next to his love, their two children next to them. 

"I didn't do anything that you needed to thank me for." Draco replied as he touched his daughter's hair. 

"Yes you have Draco." Harry smiled. "You gave me love, when I thought no one loved me. You gave me the one thing I have wished for since I was a child. You gave me a family. You gave me everything I ever wanted and more. I love you so much; that I don't know what I'd do if you left me."

"I love you too Harry. To me, you and our children are my everything. I'd give my life to protect all of you." Draco smiled.

"So tell me Draco. What do you thinking about moving to France? According to Blaise your family has this home there. I was wondering if you wanted to make it our permanent residence."

"Yes." Draco smiled. "I'd like that very much Harry. I'd like that very much."

THE END

Hope you like


End file.
